


Follow the Rules

by Gaydemonprince



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slasher AU, Starker, peter is at camp, tony stark is a serial killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydemonprince/pseuds/Gaydemonprince
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 22





	Follow the Rules

‘Wow, nice timing. You’re probably wondering what is going on right now and well I’ll tell you. I’m Peter by the way, just in case I die I would like to let you, an imaginary stranger, to know my name. Before we go into what the hell is happening I have a few questions for you, and be honest. Have you ever chose to work a shitty job for the fun of it and now you are underneath a bed, crying, and hiding from a serial killer? Well shit, so I am the only one? Well, stick around so I can use you as a coping mechanism.’

The storm outside rages on as I hide underneath one of the counselor's beds. Nothing can be heard except the rain hitting the windows and wood surrounding me. My breathing is rapid but slowly it begins to calm down. Looking around the room to see if there is an exit for me to escape through but instead my eyes land on a lifeless bloody hand poking around the corner from the bathroom. I feel like screaming but too afraid to get caught, my body freezes except for the hand that covers my mouth. The cabin reeks of death when it used to smell like lavender. I had shared this cabin with my new friend Flash but from the looks of it we won’t be sharing anymore.

A door slams and the ground beneath me rattles. I lift my head to see nothing. The door must have been from the cabin over, meaning he’s getting closer. I lay here, soaked from the outside whether, wondering how the hell I got in this mess.

~wooo flashbaaak~

I run to the bus that will take me to Goldbury Lake where I will be starting my new summer job as a counselor. The bus stops for me and I haul my luggage into the door way with me.

“Goldbury?” the driver says to me. He has a green trucker styles hat and wears a black shirt with overalls.

“Yes, Sir.” I had been planning this entire trip for weeks. I am excited to see the wildlife, teach kids, and find some creepy ass shit. I have always been a huge nerd when it came to horror movies, or pretty much anything really. Horror movies are where it is at though, with the jump scares, the crappy villains, and the countless bodies. My favorite had to be Slasher films. They are just so cheesy but at the same time it is thrilling. Of course I know the Slasher movie rules. 1. Don’t have sex. 2. Don’t do anything sin wise like drugs and alcohol. 3. Do not make dumb decisions or say stuff like “I’ll be right back” because no you won’t. Trust me, I wrote a 10 page essay over Slasher movies, I know what the hell I am doing. 5 summers ago there was an incident at Goldbury where 8 teenagers were brutally killed. After this rumors went around that there was a serial killer named “The Red Stark” on the loose. After months of research and hacking I have found several articles that lead to a man named “Anthony Stark”. He used to live near Goldbury Lake but mysteriously went missing 23 years ago. By the time my thoughts had stopped we had already arrived at the lake. Now it is time for me to find some shit.

~wooo flashback is overrrr~

‘Okay listen I KNOW I have it coming for me but Jesus I didn’t expect to actually find the guy. I had been snooping when I walked at least a smile away and found some guy sitting on a boat out on the lake. I remember asking him how he was doing and his eyes stared at me, with no emotion. Without looking away from me he began paddling to me. Of course, scared as shit I ran back to the camp ground.’

The window in the cabin shatters as an axe slams right into it. The axe falls near the bed and blood shines from the tip of it. The handle looked warned down from years of use. The door to the cabin swings open, two legs step into the room. Water drips from the clothes and the man, edges one foot after another until he can close the door. Heavy but peculiar steps come closer to the bed. A hand reaches down to the floor, fingertips gently looking for the handle to the axe until finally the hand grasps it firmly. His arm has blood drops and mud splattered across it, covering a tattoo of a robot. The arm disappears as the man begins to walk to the bathroom. I know the bathroom is long and it will take him time to look for me. Pondering my options I imagine what would happen when he finds me, because I know eventually he will check under the bed. But I also imagine my possibility of escape. Realizing my time is running out I slowly and quietly push myself from under the bed. I stay low enough to the ground and tiptoe to the door. Lifting my hand to the door handle I feel the cold metal touch my palm. Freedom on the edge of my tongue, I can already smell the sweet aroma of vanilla from my aunt’s house.

“Hello”, a raspy voice whispers from behind me.

I whip around faster than I have ever before and come into view with Anthony Stark, better known as “The Red Stark”. He smiles a wicked smile at me, knowing he has me right where he wants me. His hair is damp from the rain and covers his forehead. He is wearing the same shirt I saw him in earlier today, the same green Goldbury Lake t-shirt. Now up close I could see how worn down it had become, holes everywhere, blood spattered on the front, and a small name tag that says “Harley”. This name is familiar to me, because it was one of his victims 5 years ago.

He lifts the axe over his head and swings it down. My body goes into fight or flight mode as I quickly kick him away from me, just the axe barley missing my leg. Angry, he rushes towards me and grabs me by the neck, raising me up from the ground. Choking I grabs his arm, trying my hardest to gain some air. I looked around and kicked him in the balls causing him to fall back enough for me to shove him arm against the bed. I make a run for it out of the cabin, my boots becoming completely covered in mud as I make my way to the forest.

I find a large oak tree to hide behind. Gasping for air I check behind the tree to see if he followed me. I don’t notice anything, giving me a false feeling of hope. Rustling comes from the bushes next to me and my eyes dart to Stark once again swinging for me with his axe. This time I grab the handle of the axe and push against it. He pins me to the tree, putting all his weight onto the axe so it drives right into my chest. My mind focuses on survival and no matter what I don’t give up. His eyes glare at me as he leans closer.

“Stop fighting.” He pushes closer to me and the blade of the axe is only an inch away from entering my chest.

Adrenaline rushes through my body and I remember all the people that are waiting for me back home. Using these two things I push back hard enough to be able to kick his leg, making him fall back and taking him with me. We land on the ground, both stunned from the fall. I look around and notice the axe almost impaled me but now sticks firmly in the ground near my head. Stark had fallen on top of me and had unintentionally pinned me to the ground. He lifts his head up and his eyes once filled with nothingness now showed signs of curiosity. He smells of pine, leather, and coffee. Neither of us make a move to kill each other.

‘Shit I know! How could I fall in love with a serial killer? Well let me ask you this smart ass! Have you ever fallen in love? Oh alright whatever. Have you ever fallen in love with a serial killer? You’re lying! I bet you can’t beat this, have you ever fallen in love with a serial killer that just wiped out your entire camp staff? Yeah, I didn’t think so, now shut the fuck up.’

Panicking, I realize there is a clear path of survival right in front of me and I swiftly take it. I lean upwards and lock my lips with his. He freezes as my lips touch his. I once again panic because my plan isn’t working. Before I could pull back he used one of his hands to grab the back of my head, keeping me in place. His lips aren’t dry like I had expected, they were moist and tasted of cinnamon. In the cold rain the only thing I could feel was his warmth, radiating off of him like a heater. Scared to lower my guard it takes me a minute to relax but then my hand lifts up to cup his cheek. He pulls away from me and we both stare at each other, not knowing what to say.

“Fuck”, is all Stark whispers as his eyes dart from me and to the axe. He looks away back to the camp and then turns back to the axe. He wraps one hand around the axe, and pulls it from the ground. At this moment I feel my face go pale and I close my eyes, waiting for the impact. All I hear is a thud in the distance and I open my eye a bit, cautiously, to peak out and see what the noise was. The axe is not in Stark’s hand anymore. Instead it lays far away from either of them so neither of them could use it. Stark looks back down at me, this time with a sense of security in his eyes and his lips brush against mine, whispering, “I’m sorry.”


End file.
